Put Your Loving Hand Down
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Broken together might just be what they needed. She wasn't his type but who could really say no to a crying Fabray? Quaine
1. Chapter 1

**Put Your Loving Hand Down **

**Pairing: Quiane. **

**Musical Inspiration: "Beggin'" by Madcon**

**Summary: Broken together might just be what they needed. She wasn't his type but who could really say no to a crying Fabray? Quaine**

**OOOO**

He wouldn't mistake that hair anywhere. He had spent every Sunday for three months staring at it from across the Hudson-Hummel dinner table. It was shorter, but her face was easily recognizable even from thirty feet.

Quinn Fabray used to be his rock. The only thing that made him a little more comfortable at the family dinners that Kurt drug him to. Mainly because she had felt just as uncomfortable as he had and would shoot him looks to share his pain.

Then she stopped coming.

Blaine had two of those weekly dinners with Rachel as Finn's guest before he stopped going as well.

Kurt Hummel had managed to stomp his heart under his heel at a stupid misunderstanding and seeing Quinn Fabray now, even kinda made his insides ache.

"Anderson?" He looked up to see that she had made her way over.

He gave her a quick one over, "What are you doing here?"

"Free country." She shrugged, the classic Fabray smirk playing across her face.

"And that..." He raised a hand to the lapel of the Dalton Blazer she was wearing.

She shot a quick glance around the hallway, making sure no one was actually paying attention to him.

"My mother's _boyfriend _is a Dalton Alum, we're here to make a donation for some mixer they are having next week." She replied, her smirk dropping at the mention of her mother's beau. "This-" She pinched at the lapel, "-was a gift."

He chuckled softly, "It looks good on you."

Her eyes rolled slightly, the motion causing his eyes to lock on the light green irises, "Yeah, I'm sure I look mannish enough to pull it off."

He quickly shook his head, there was nothing that could even be remotely 'mannish' about Quinn Fabray. The thought slipping from his mouth before he even realized it as he found flashes of black spindling from her pupil.

Her brow raised, "T-th-thanks."

Blaine bit his tongue, pulling his eyes from hers deciding if he was going to have a conversation with her, he should focus on another part of her face and not let himself get lost in eyes that shade.

He made the mistake of training his eyes on the corner of her pout. The downturns of her lips a common thing around her mother and even though her mother was smoozing some Dalton heads with Jacob Calverson, Quinn was still uncomfortable.

He wasn't going to lie, if he was a different guy, Quinn Fabray would be the girl he'd chase to the point of insanity. But, Blaine Anderson couldn't change who he was and he wasn't into girls. Especially not blonde cheerleaders who even with super short hair and a Dalton blazer still oozed feminine sexuality.

"Would you like...a tour?" He spoke quickly, moving his eyes quickly back to hers.

"Uh...sure." She grinned, running a hand through her hair.

Being Blaine Anderson, he held out his arm for her. Quinn's slender arm slipped through his almost without a second thought.

"It's been awhile since we've had dinner." He looked over at her profile, "It kinda sucked after Finn stopped bringing you."

She tensed beside of him at the mention of her ex, "Y-yeah well, it kinda sucked not being able to go. I...I loved his family and those dinners, even though it always felt weird watching their dynamic."

"God, I know!" He laughed, "It was like being at the zoo and not being able to even pet the animals."

She cracked a smile, her body loosening as they started down the main hallway, "I agree, Finn probably does belong in a zoo...how are the dinners now with...with Rachel?"

It was Blaine's turn to tense up, "I don't-I haven't been, Kurt..Kurt dumped me."

She stopped mid-step, turning to him, "What! You guys were...so happy, I thought."

"So did I." He muttered, frowning.

Quinn turned again, taking another step forward, "Sorry for bring it up."

His head shaking, Blaine sighed, "I should be able to talk about it, it's just I feel so lost. He was the first person I loved, and now I don't have him."

She nodded, softly, "I've been there. It gets better, as stupid and cliche and as untrue as it sounds, it does."

"Yeah..."

"At least you have some support, it seems like everyone's taken Finn's side on the glee club and I've never had that many...friends." She frowned, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

He cleared his throat, "I haven't really told anyone. I-You are actually the first person I've been able to tell."

Her jaw slacked, but she knew it wouldn't be smart to draw attention to her surprise or the fact he hadn't told any of his actual friends such a major detail about his life. Curiosity clawed at her and she let out, "Don't they ask?"

He shook his head again, "I've kinda danced around the subject."

"Literally danced?" She laughed, raising a teasing brow for the sake of lightening the mood.

He couldn't control the smile on his face, "Yes, literally, I've been learning the Soulja Boy to dance around a file labeled 'My Breakup'."

Quinn nibbled on her bottom lip, "Maybe I should do that too."

Before Blaine could ask her if she was still actually hung up on Finn Hudson, Wes and David choose to appear coming out of the senior commons.

"Anderson!" Wes yelled from down the hall, while David's eyes keyed in on Quinn.

"Who is your friend?" David smoothed back his hair with his hand, and put on a smile.

Wes upon noticing the female on Blaine's arm, missed a step and followed David's example of adjusting his appearance when they actually reached Blaine and Quinn.

Blaine sent her a sympathetic look before speaking, "Guys, this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is David and Wes."

"Hello, Miss Fabray." Wes smiled, holding out his hand to her.

Quinn looked uncomfortably at Blaine before moving her hand into Wes's and shaking his hand. As soon as his fingers met hers, Wes brought her hand to his lips, brushing them across her knuckles.

"Hi." She murmured pulling back her arm, and trying to subtly wipe her hand on the side of her jeans.

"Sorry for this guy, not everyone is as desperate for female attention." David grinned, holding out his own hand to her.

She took it, though she clinched her jaw in preparation for him doing something similar. David stuck to a simple shake and released her hand after a moment.

She smiled to him, "Nice to meet you...both."

"So are you single?" Wes blinked.

Blaine laughed awkwardly, "Uhh...Wes, back off."

Wes groaned, "You're in a relationship, Blaine, you needn't hog the girls. Especially hot girls in our uniforms."

David raised a brow, realizing it, "Is that your's, Anderson?"

"Ye-yeah, it's his." Quinn answered, not wanting to give the real story and not really thinking about it.

"Wh-what?" David's eyes widened.

"Why would she be wearing your uniform?" Wes asked.

"Blaine?" Quinn turned her body to face him more, "I'm feeling kind of thirsty, weren't you gonna show me the cafe?"

"Yes, the cafe..." He nodded, winking to her, "Let's go get the lady a drink." He turned back to Wes and David, "Don't you two have underclassmen to tutor?"

Wes nodded, regretfully, "Yeah, we need to head to the east library. I'm hoping to see you again soon, Miss Fabray."

"Very soon, perhaps?" David added.

Quinn gave them a one-shouldered shrug, "Who knows? Maybe."

This caused Wes to grin widely, "Looking forward to it."

Blaine nodded to them both, and started walking around them with Quinn tightly at his side.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled when they were out of ear shot, "We might have a sister school, but they don't meet many girls."

Quinn's shoulders relax, and she laughed, "It's fine. I actually kind of miss the attention I used to get from guys. At McKinley, after the pregnancy, I kinda became a dating pariah."

"Well, I can give you the Dalton guarantee that if you become a frequent visitor, you'll have more attention than one girl could ever want." He spoke in a faux-tour-guide voice.

"I haven't had a hand kiss in a long time." She giggled, "Even if it was kinda weird."

He pushed open one door to the cafe, "I'm sure there are plenty of non-McKinley guys who'd love to kiss your hand. I'm sure Wes would probably even pay to do so."

Blaine lead her to a table, releasing her arm to pull out a chair for her at one of the round tables. Quinn sat, crossing her ankles and propping her head on her fist. He moved around the table to sit across from her.

"This is familiar, isn't it?" He motioned at the table between them.

Her eyes met his, "I feel like Burt should be here explaining how to change transmission fluid oil right now."

"And Carole should be telling Finn not to eat so fast or he'd get another stomach ache." Blaine added, with a grin.

"Kurt's head would be hidden in his hand, begging them to stop embarrassing him." Her eyes lit up, "As much as it hurts thinking about him and the better days, I forgot how fun those dinners actually were."

He shook his head, "You made them fun, it was a lot worse when Rachel was there."

Quinn snorted, "Everything is worse when Rachel is around, I can't believe you actually dated her for like day."

"She was...I don't know, I was drunk when we kissed and then, I thought 'who knows?' and then she kissed me again, luckily, I was sober and...it just wasn't for me." Blaine shrugged.

"Obviously." She looked at him teasingly, "You might have been straight had to picked any other girl to drunkenly make-out with."

He laughed, "Yeah maybe, but as I recall, you weren't playing that night."

"I'm sure kissing me would have had similar results." She shook her head, grinning.

He gave her a shrug, "Who knows...anyway, I doubt my orientation will change even though I felt like it was going to when Kurt ended things."

"I think everyone thinks like that. I was five minutes from trying to seduce Santana, one day before I managed to get ahold of myself." She tried to sound reassuring and helpful, wanting to reach out to someone who seemed to be going through the same thing she was.

He nodded, "Fabray, I think you should give me your number."

Her brow cocked up, "In case you feel like seducing a girl?"

"No, because we both need a friend, right now."

She pulled her phone out of the blazer pocket, sliding it across the table to him, "Yeah, I totally agree."

Blaine picked up the phone, programing his number into his contacts and sending a text to his phone, "Done." He slid it back to her hand.

She looked down at the screen, giggling.

**Hey, sexy. **

"Very nice." She commented, before putting it back into her pocket.

He laughed, "I figured it was what you were thinking."

She nodded, her giggles still coming, "Exactly, it's like you read my mind."

"I knew you found me attractive, Fabray." He winked, pulling out his phone to read 'her' text and save her number.

"Quinnie?" Her mother's voice cut off anything that Quinn was about to shoot back to him.

Quinn's head turned, seeing her mother and Jacob standing in the doorway with the dean and a few other Dalton board members. She slid out of the chair, "Are we leaving?"

"Yes, the board is treating us to lunch." Judy smiled, her hand raising to beckon Quinn over.

Quinn nodded, turning back to Blaine, "I'll...how about we see each other soon?"

He nodded, "Text me."

A smile played across her lips, "Will do."

"Quinn?" Judy repeated.

Quinn groaned, exhaling before turning back, "Coming."

**AN: Quinn and Blaine are too attractive to not be shipped together.**

**Reviews are love. **


	2. Send Your Love On A Wire

**Put Your Loving Hand Down **

**Chapter Two: Send Your Love On The Wire **

**Pairing: Quiane. **

**Summary: Broken together might just be what they needed. She wasn't his type but who could really say no to a crying Fabray? Quaine**

**OOO**

Quinn was laying in bed, eyes glazed slightly over as she watched Michael Scott run over Meredith Palmer during one of her many _The Office_ marathons. Her phone beeped, and she almost paused her favorite show as she rolled over to grab it off the nightstand.

**You haven't called me sexy in a while. **

Quinn laughed, chewing on her lip as she moved to pause the show knowing that this conversation would most likely steal her attention from the goings-on of Scranton, P.A.

**I've been busy. **

She lied, feeling bad typing the words but not wanting to look pathetic in front of anyone, it was just one of her habits.

**Making audition tapes for the Real Housewives of Lima, Ohio isn't a real use of time. **

OOOO

Blaine held the phone in one hand, a tall vanilla cappuccino in the other. It wasn't a real one, just some instant powder that he kept in his house for when he couldn't go to the Lima Bean because they hadn't converted into a 24-hour coffee house yet.

He had been feeling particularly lonely, having to miss a movie night with the guys because they had managed to land dates with some girls from the sister school and had invited him to bring Kurt. He gave the excuse that Kurt wanted a night in, which meant, Blaine was having that night in, only by himself.

**I have to find a trophy husband before I can go on that show. **

Quinn's responses were quick, which meant that she was probably as bored and lonely as he was.

**That won't take long for you, Fabray. **

He knew it probably looked like flirting, but Quinn really wasn't his type and they pretty much batting for the same team. His words were true. Quinn Fabray was extremely beautiful, the way emotions played across her face and her eyes made him really appreciate feminine beauty more than he ever had.

If he ever had to imagine himself with a girl, it'd be one like Quinn. She looked like a Disney Princess and he didn't know if it was because he loved Disney musicals or not, but being with a girl who looked like Cinderella didn't seem like such a bad fate.

He didn't like girls though. He wanted a Prince Charming, not a Cinderella.

**Thanks for the vote of confidence, but if I'm still single by October, will you give Wes my number? **

He chuckled, flipping on the Game Network to mute an episode of Jeopardy. Imagining Wes having Quinn's number was almost like imagining a train-wreck. His friend would probably end up being to afraid to text her.

**That wouldn't be good for anyone, Q. Especially not poor Wes when you break his heart.**

She would. Not that she'd ever progress past awkward encounters with Wes, but she could easily break anyone's heart from just that.

OOOO

"Oh, whatever!" She laughed, speaking to her phone.

**I'm so bored, Blaine.**

Why she typed that to him, she didn't know, but she was bored. A year ago, Quinn Fabray wouldn't have even had the time to watch a movie let alone a marathon of a television show.

**Wanna meet up somewhere? **

She looked down at her clothes, dreading the thought of actually having to change out of her sweats before she remembered that she didn't have to dress up to go out with Blaine.

_Oh, the perks of having a gay guy friend, _she thought, typing out a reply.

**How about the 7/11? I'm craving UTZ chips and shitty coffee. **

OOOO

Seeing the word 'shitty' on his screen surprised him. He had always heard from Kurt that Quinn was an uptight Christian who had reformed into an even more tightly-wound one after her pregnancy. Kurt had even told him that Quinn probably even thought of life in _Leave It To Beaver _terms.

But seeing the swear in her reply, surprised him. Apparently, Quinn wasn't the girl everyone painted her to be.

**Sounds great. Meet you in twenty? **

He flipped off his tv, moving to quickly go to his closet. One shoe was put on when he heard his phone ding in reply.

**With bells on. **

He shoved his phone into his pocket and hurriedly pulled on his other shoe. Grabbing his keys and joining them with his phone, before going out of his bedroom, only to head straight into his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror after doing a quick brush of his teeth.

OOOO

Quinn ran her brush through her hair for the fifth time. Her reflection staring back at her. She shook her head, she didn't need to think like this. Her past history with guys and trying to keep them as friends made her anxious to start a friendship with Blaine...but he's gay, which automatically meant hands-off for her.

_No, no, Fabray, he might be handsome but he has the ability to steal your future boyfriends. _She prepped herself, trying to forget how cute he actually looked when he smiled.

Shaking her head, she laughed softly at herself, putting down her brush, and giving herself one final look into her vanity before standing to grab a pair of boots beside of her door.

She unzipped them and put them on under the legs of her sweatpants. She picked up her phone, seeing no further reply canceling their _friendly _meeting before grabbing her bag and heading out.

OOOO

He was waiting in the chip aisle for her. He held a snack size bag of Funyuns in his hand when she rounded the corner to join him. Her hand reaching out for the family size bag of salt n' vinegar chips before she even looked to greet him.

"Hey, _sexy._" She smirked, with a soft chuckle.

"Glad to see you're coming around to my kind of thinking." He grinned, examining her.

It was a Quinn Fabray that he had never seen at the Hudson-Hummel home. She was wearing a tracksuit that had "McKinley Cheerios" down the leg and a baggy white shirt. She was almost the epitome of relaxation until he noticed the sexy black leather boots on her feet.

He almost laughed out loud, but he didn't want her to think he was teasing her so he withheld, not biting back though a small comment, "Nice boots."

She smiled, pulling up one leg of her sweatpants to show fully the boots that almost made it to her knee, "Thanks, I felt they made the outfit."

"Oh, they totally do." He grinned, his words coming out like half-laughs. "You kinda even look like Catwoman."

Her nose scrunched, "Hope not, that movie sucked."

He couldn't control holding in a laugh anymore. "True, but it's a compliment, Halle Berry at least pulled off the costume. Even though the actual film blew."

She sighed, reaching past him to grab some UTZ as well, "True, she's hot."

"Yeah..." He watched her, taking a step back to give her room to grab her chips, "So what have you been busy with?"

"Uh." She stammered for a moment, "I've been focusing on the paper industry."

He smirked, "You mean you've been watching _The Office_?"

Her eyes widened and she turned to him, "Ye-yeah, how'd you know?"

"Fabray, I've been a fan of _The Office_ since Ricky Gervais was David Brent." He shrugged, "So I know the ways one tries to play off their watching off it in public."

"Oh? What excuses have you used?" She raised a brow.

"I usually own up to it, I'm always proud to admit it. It's an amazing show." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm proud too, but I didn't want to seem like a loser who just lays in bed watching shows." Her shoulders slumped, as she smiled, defeatedly.

He smiled, reassuringly to her, "It doesn't make you a loser, in fact, it makes you kinda cooler."

Her brow shoots up, "Cooler? So since I'm a Mifflinite, I'm cool enough for you?"

"Eh, you're getting there." Blaine teased.

"So glad to know I almost have your approval." She giggled in a way that only Quinn Fabray could do it without sounding to girly or annoying.

A soft chunk of blonde hair fell across her forehead as her head tilted down to look at her boot to subside her entertainment. Blaine couldn't stop his hand moving to push the strands back and behind her ear.

Quinn flinched from his touch, not expecting his fingertips to lightly press against her skin as he pushed the hair away.

His hand jerked away quickly after her small flinch.

She bit the inside of her cheek not wanting to explain that it wasn't him she was flinching from. But figuring mentioning that it would only make things awkward, instead she decided to move forward with their outing.

"Uh, I've got my UTZ, now we need our shitty coffee."

"Indeed." He nodded, trying to shrug off the awkwardness as well.

She lead him out of the chip aisle and towards the island of coffee machines. Grabbing two of large cups and handing one to him, Quinn started mixing cappuccino flavors. Making the Fabray mix of 50% vanilla, 20% regular, 10% mocha and 10% normal coffee. Blaine went for a normal full cup of vanilla, putting a lid on his before Quinn had even finished mixing hers.

Blaine watched her, realizing that Funyuns and coffee was gonna end up being pretty gross. He placed the bag on the nearest self, as Quinn snapped a lid on her coffee, taking her first sip with with a soft moan.

His eyes widened at the noise, they trained themselves on her face. The way her eyes fluttered closed as her lips blew air into the cup to cool it. Letting out another noise of joy over the coffee as she took another sip.

Blaine's brow shot up, "Enjoying that?"

His voice broke her spell, her eyes opening and her hand taking the cup from her lips, "Nothing like delicious crappy coffee."

"I-I'll second that." He half-smiled, bringing his own coffee to his lips to take a quick sip of the scalding liquid, not blowing even a bit on it, and hiding from her the fact he was sure it caused second degree burns in his mouth.

She smiled, walking past him to move into the line at the cashier. The 'line' consisted of a middle-aged biker buying three cartons of cigarettes and a Monster Energy drink.

Quinn continued sipping at her drink, while bouncing back and forth on her toes. His eyes casted down and he began to ponder the possible beauty of female legs. He had always heard straight guys dividing women by their assets: legs, ass, boobs, face...But Blaine had never actually thought of legs as being a contestant to the more noticeable three other assets.

Quinn Fabray had him off his thinking. He shouldn't be considering the how nice her legs most likely were.

The smoking biker finished paying and she moved up, the cashier eyed her and then Blaine. Probably wondering what a beautiful blonde girl was doing at a 7/11 at midnight with a dude whose sexuality was questionable at most from a glance. Blaine shook his head, there was no way the cashier could no anything like that, more than likely he was wondering if Quinn was single, most guys did upon meeting her.

She handed the cashier some cash and took the receipt with a slightly raised brow upon the insistence that he made for her to take it.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said to Blaine, her head nodding in direction of the doors.

He nodded to her, sliding his coffee onto the counter and pulling out his wallet as she turned on her heel and headed out.

"Your girlfriend?" The cashier, Ray-Ray as his tag read, asked, watching Quinn's form through the glass windows.

"Not really." Blaine answered, pushing forward a few bucks for the coffee.

"What the hell is wrong with you then?" Ray-Ray's eyes widened as he took the cash, punching a few buttons on his register.

Blaine shrugged, sending a look out to Quinn as she rounded around the front of her car, "I'm gay."

Ray-Ray's face lit up with understand, before he shook his head, handing Blaine a small slip of a receipt, "Don't know how you can be around girls like that."

Blaine picked up his coffee, nodding to Ray-Ray before walking out of the convenience store. He figured he'd find her inside her car, instead Quinn was sitting on the hood of her beat-up car, the UTZ open on her lap.

He laid his cup on one of the free flatter spots before sliding up onto the hood beside of her. His hand ran into hers as he tried to make himself comfortable on the warm metal.

"Thank god, it's summer, right?" She turned her head to him, her voice low and he had to actually strain to hear her in surprising breezy Lima night.

He looked at her not sure what kind of conversation she was initiating between the two of them because for him it's been the awkward founding of a friendship...between him and a girl...a very beautiful girl. Up until now it had been for him a series of conversations where they began and continued based on what was happening around them.

But right in this moment, in the quiet of Lima at mid-night there was no even minor thing happening to take over the conversation. He was slightly relieved that Quinn was the kind of girl that would take over in moment such as these.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I kinda want it to go by slowly and enjoy it, but the sooner school is in again, the closer we are to graduating."

She cocked her head to the side, "You're a senior?"

He nodded more, "Yeah...what'd you think I was?"

"Younger." She shrugged, "Since Kurt is an underclassman...I assumed..."

"Nope, I was a cradle robber." Blaine laughed, "Apparently, it wasn't the best option considering maturity didn't play into the end of the relationship well."

"It never does." She shook her head, "Breakups are messy and how one handles that shows how good a person is...god!" She laughed bringing her hands up to her face, "I'm such a hypocrite, I'd still probably hurt Rachel and Finn if I could."

He groaned, chuckling sadly with her, "Me, too. I would probably lose it if I saw Kurt with another guy."

"Try seeing him with someone he's chosen over you before...it's the worst."

He nods, "I guess you're right, at least he didn't leave me for Dave or something." He laid back against hood.

Propping back onto her elbows, she placed her hand over his, "You're gonna be okay, Blaine."

He turned his head, his eyes locking onto her almost emerald ones in this light, "Thanks, Quinn."

"Sometimes people need to hear it." She nodded, "So, I volunteer to be the one who tells you."

"You're hired." He smiled.

Her hand didn't move from his, while they continued to sit in relative silence until the dawn broke over the 7/11.

**AN: I'm glad for the response I'm getting for this seemingly crack!ship. Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

**Reviews are love. **


	3. Why Does It Always Rain On Me Part 1

**Put Your Loving Hand Down**

**Chapter Three: Why Does It Always Rain On Me Part. 1**

**Musical Inspiration for the Chapter: Why Does It Always Rain On Me? by Travis **

**OOOO**

That night in the parking lot of the 7/11, changed things for Blaine. That night signaled the Quinn Fabray chapter of his life had begun. Small meetings at random places had revolutionized into Quinn Fabray laying on his bed arguing the reasons he shouldn't try wearing non-school blazers as a fashion signature while his mother stood in the doorway nodding.

"Blaine, dear, you need to listen to Quinn." His mother chided.

'Mamma' Anderson as Quinn had grown to call her over the two month duration of their friendship had become accustomed to the blonde flitting in and out and around the Anderson household. Lisa, her real name never uttered by the Fabray, had almost given her son the safe sex speech. Of course, she knew better but the looks...those looks that flew between Blaine and Quinn whenever they were in the same room seemed to intensify as the blonde's presence in their home grew.

Quinn laid on her back, playing with the edge of his comforter as she looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars pressed to his ceiling, "You live in that Dalton blazer, you don't need more in your life."

He sighed, his arms crossing over his chest as he gave up, "Fine, no more blazers."

Shoving a beige one back into his closet, he turned to the two women who have managed to bond together to be both for and against him.

His eyes automatically went to Quinn's face, the way it did everytime they were in the same vicinity. He could tell her mood was moments from changing. There were two Quinn Fabrays that hung out with him. It was like lightning the way they would appear and disappear from her. He had started to notice the signs though. One was her eyes.

His Quinn had vibrant almost emerald eyes. His Quinn was the one that had picked up on calling his mother "Mamma Anderson". His Quinn was always grinning and laughing. His Quinn was very touchy. She'd spend all evening holding his hand during whatever they were doing. His Quinn wasn't his, but he couldn't help to think of her in those terms.

Then there was Finn's Quinn. No, she wasn't still hung up on him, at least that's what _his _Quinn defended. He found the near-brown-eyed blonde to be more like the faux-ly happy Quinn he always saw on the arm of Finn Hudson. She was the one who would only look at him but never connect with him. Finn's Quinn would make excuses to leave at random times and when his mom would ask her to dinner, she'd make some excuse.

Of course, all of Finn's Quinn's excuses would become null and void the minute his Quinn returned.

Her eyes were losing their spark. The green turning to a more brown-infused hazel as his mother added in, "Your father is in the mood for take-out, would you two be dolls and go pick it up?"

"Mom." He groaned, inwardly knowing that Finn's Quinn was probably going to make an excuse and bolt out in a few seconds, "Isn't the point of take-out that it comes to us?"

His mother laughed, "You know your father wouldn't know real take-out to save his life, I called ahead and they have a couple racks of ribs and a few Porterhouses already prepared at Beauman's."

Quinn rolled onto her stomach, her eyes meeting his and the green had begun to dominate in her irises again, "Oh, god! I'd kill for some ribs, ever since the big "D" my mom refuses to cook meat products."

Lisa Anderson began to grin, "You heard the girl, Blaine, go get the ribs."

His Quinn moved off the bed, "Let's go, B."

Her eyes lighting up as she grabbed his raincoat, and slipped on her clogs. He knew it was better not to protest her taking his clothes because she seemed to enjoy stealing them even when he would prefer being able to wear them himself. Like today, on the rainiest day that Ohio had seen all summer. It had been a rainy week, so much so that the extreme change in weather had Blaine praying that this wasn't a signal of change in other parts of his life, especially the parts that included Quinn Fabray.

But she seemed to be almost a permanent fixture in his summer. Time would tell if she would be able to last past August. He wanted her to, he sent private message to whatever higher being was listening as he went to sleep. He had been happier in the last two months than he had ever remembered being. Blaine smiled and laughed more, to the point his own father seemed to be satisfied with the change that Mr. Anderson believed came with the break-up with Kurt.

It was partly because of Kurt. It was the freedom that Kurt had inevitably given him. The freedom that comes only with a broken heart.

Quinn had that freedom. She reveled in that freedom. It was written across her face, imbedded in every move, and he could hear it dripping from her words.

He moved to grab his shoes, bending down to tie them as Quinn snagged his keys from his desk. His phone slipping into her pocket.

"_I'll be like your purse." _She had said a month earlier, with a grin as she took his phone away from him after another session of looking at photos of him and Kurt.

She had remained his _purse, _always taking his phone and wallet and conveniently handing them to him when he needed them or keeping them away when she felt he didn't. It helped when he got the urge to want to text Kurt and it hurt when he wanted to buy clothes.

Not only was she his rock and his purse and his friend, she also stepped into the position of his fashion advisor. She could walk around in sweats and leather boots but he couldn't wear a tie to the movies.

She skipped down his stairs. They both had been surprised to find that their homes were almost carbon copies of each others, and that despite their different towns, all Ohio sub-divisions must be the same.

That was another thing they had in common: their families social status. He had loved Kurt and the fact he had always managed to find couture in Lima, but Blaine had been living in a Ralph Lauren ad since he was born. He always paid for Kurt when they went out and did things, mostly because he was trying to bring back chivalry and partly because he didn't know if Kurt's parents could really afford paying for their son to do this and that in Westerville.

He always paid for Quinn, too.

Well, he did when she'd let him. Quinn got a kick out of cockblocking his gentleman ways. She'd jump ahead of him at the theater, paying for his ticket as well, but then hand him her coffee at the 7/11 and walk out of the store to wait for him. Sometimes it was being unable to read what she was planning that made it fun for him...other times, he just really wanted to pay for her damn ticket.

She opened his door with a smirk and bolted to open her own before he could. He sighed, not stopping the grin from developing on his face as he climbed into the driver's seat and held out his hand, "Keys?"

Wearing the oh-so-familiar Quinn grin, she placed them softly into his palm. Her fingers lingering over his for a moment before she sat back and buckled herself into the seat.

He swallowed, each little touch had a way of hitting him in the gut and making his brain wrinkle with what they could mean or if they meant anything at all. He shoved the key into the ignition, jerkily pulling out of his driveway and slowly heading onto the main road and into the rain.

The wipers going full speed, while his car was going barely twenty miles an hour, Quinn laughed softly to herself. He wanted to turn and watch her, but his eyes were focused on the road, his headlights barely cutting through the rain and onto the road. It was barely four, but it was already dark because of the storms.

He caught the flash of her arm going to turn up his stereo enough that the soothing voice of Frank Sinatra could be heard but not enough to distract him from the road.

"_I've got you, under my skin, I've got you, deep in the heart of me." _Frank crooned over Blaine's speakers.

Blaine groaned, inwardly, making sure that the noise was low enough Quinn didn't look over at him, _This damn song. _He thought to himself, _Of all of the songs. _

She wasn't supposed to hear this song. She wasn't supposed to know he had this CD. The song wasn't supposed to play with her right beside of him.

Blaine's hand shot out, changing to the next track on the CD that he had burnt less than a week ago. He was sure she was staring at him, giving him the whole arched brow/smirk face that she did whenever she wasn't quite sure why he was doing something but wanted to give the illusion she knew.

OOOO

"_Come on, Blaine." She mumbled, "Dance with me!"_

_He knew that she needed it. Hell. He needed it, too. It was the New Directions Fourth Of July Cookout as hosted by Rachel Berry. Finn and Kurt were both watching them as Blaine finally pulled Quinn to him. Holding her flush against his chest as the classic deejaying styles of Rachel had them swaying to the Rat Pack. _

_He could feel the warmth of her breath against his neck as her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms snaked around him, looping at his neck while her fingers played with the hair at the back of his head. He could smell the vanilla smell that came with Quinn and the small vapors of whatever she had spiked her lemonade with from the Berrys' liquor cabinet. _

"_I tried so not to give in, I said to myself this affair never will go so well." Frank drawled over the outside speakers, "Why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well? I've got you under my skin." _

_He was gay. God, he was gay or else he wouldn't be looking over her shoulder at Kurt. The same Kurt, he was realizing, he was getting over. _

_The problem was he liked guys, but Frank was speaking the truth. This blonde that was so tightly wrapped in his arms was under his skin. The way she spoke and her smell. God, what was it about the scent of her? He felt weird but he could breath in that warmth that just screamed Quinn Fabray and home for the rest of his life. _

_As soon as he had gotten home that night, he had bought the song from iTunes and listened to it several times laying on his bed trying to make sense of his scent of vanilla lingering on his skin. _

OOOO

"I liked that song." She said softly, as some old pop song filled the speakers.

"I don't." He lied, shrugging simply, slowing his speed more as a clap of thunder erupted across the sky.

"But...that is our song." She added, her voice strengthening over the louder sound of whatever boy band he had on this track.

He resisted the urge to look at her. _Our song, _repeated in his head. Of course, he thought of it in those terms...but...Quinn did, too?

**AN: Part One of Two...or more, who knows how long a rainy night can drag out. Truthfully, I could keep going but I feel like the night is split perfectly between pre-'Our Song' and what happens next so I'm leaving you here. **

**I've appreciated the reviews, especially for such a uncommon ship, I didn't expect to have a good response to it. So thanks to you who make me smile when I see I have a new email. I hope you've been enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
